jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Katniss545/Dwa Światy-Jedno Uczucie
Hejka! Witam, wiernych czytelników mojego bloga:) Ostatnio napotykam takie blogi gdzie: Czkawka to najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole a Astrid blebleble... Niektóre z nich przypadły mi do gustu nie powiem że nie:) Lecz mój będzie inny;) W moim nie będzie informacji. Wszystko okaże się w dalszej lekturze:) P.S.-dzięki citi za okładke :P Miłego czytania :) thumb|Okładka :) Prolog Hejka jestem Astrid i mam 22 lata. Żyje w świecie jak dla mnie nierealnym. Musze trzymać się przeróżnych określonych zasad. Musze być grzeczna, miła, musze dobrze wyglądać, zachowywać się przyzwoicie, a złe zachowanie mi nie przystoi. Chodzę do prywatnej szkoły, uczę się tam sama. Jedyną rozrywką jaką mam w moim domu to wykupieni przez moich rodziców gracze, którzy sami grają w gry a my musimy się na to gapić. Od dziecka byłam trzymana ,,pod kluczem". Chciałabym się pewnego dnia wyrwać z domu, zrobić coś szalonego, być na luzie i też nie chodzić ciągle w sukienkach. A może pewnego dnia moje życie się zmieni? Rozdział 1 Jest piękny słoneczny cudowny poranek, śpiewają ptaki i słychać lekki szum drzew. Pewnie myślicie że mieszkam na wsi? Nie ale tak (niestety) nie jest. Mieszkam na obrzeżach miasta i tylko w mieście mogę siedzieć- na wsi nigdy w życiu. Bynajmniej to tylko zdanie mojej mamy. Czasami mam wrażenie że niedługo jeszcze mi załatwią ochroniarzy albo szpiegów. Mój tata jest ważnym urzędnikiem czy jakimś tam politykiem. Nie wiem nie mieszam się w jego sprawy. A moja mama jest jakby to ująć hrabią czy wielką panią, damą coś w tym stylu. Powiem wam tyle w takiej rodzinie źle się żyje. Wszędzie masz obsługę nic nie wolno ci samej zrobić. To jest okropne! W między czasie leże na łóżku i sobie rozmyślam. Patrzę na szafę wiszą już przyszykowane dwie piękne sukienki do kolan. Jedna w odcieniu pięknego granatowego z zielonym, a druga biała z złotym. Myślę sobie ,,są śliczne- ale wolałabym założyć jakąś fajną bluzkę, spodnie i trampki". Nagle słyszę pukanie do drzwi...są dwie opcje obsługa albo mama. - Proszę wejść!-krzyczę. Zza drzwi wyłania się obsługa. Więc ja grzecznie wstałam. Jedna zaczęła ścielić łózko, druga pomaga mi się ubierać, trzecia szuka kapelusza a czwarta przyszykowuje się żeby upiąć mi włosy. Wyobraźcie sobie że tak mam na co dzień. Schodzę na śniadanie i jem ze wszystkimi członkami rodziny czyli mamą i tatą. Po śniadaniu idę do ogrodu i zaczynam czytać książkę. I marzę żeby choć raz uwolnić się od tej rutyny i być na luzie... Rozdział 2 Więc co nieco znacie moją historie... Na zajutrz postanowiłam że będę odważna i zapytam się o coś mamę. Zeszłam na dół i mówiłam sobie w duchu dasz sobie rade Astrid!. Weszłam do pokoju rodziców i mamy tam nie było, lecz z łazienki słyszałam jak wydobywał się śpiew więc zapukałam i usiadłam na kanapie znajdującej się na korytarzu. Po pięciu minutach z łazienki wyszła moja mama w szlafroku z papilotami na głowie i z zieloną maseczką na twarzy. Uwierzcie mi to był okropny widok. - Czego chcesz?!-zapytała mama. - Chciałam się zapytać, czy mogę dzisiaj wyskoczyć na miasto i czy mogę założyć spodnie?- zapytałam z lękiem. Moja mama stała i zastanawiała się, a z jej twarzy upadł na podłogę zielony glut z maseczki, po czym powiedziała: - No dobrze daruje ci możesz tak zrobić. - Dzięki-odpowiedziałam- A mogę wziąć swój samochód, który dostałam na osiemnastkę? - Tak. - Ok dzięki, będę wieczorem! - Dobrze, ale pamiętaj o 19 jest kolacja z dziadkami więc musisz na niej być!-rozkazała. - Ok mamo. Po tych słowach zaczęłam się szykować i pobiegłam do pokoju. Rozdział 3 Wyszykowana wsiadłam do samochodu. Ale wcale nie miałam zamiaru jechać na miasto, lecz na wieś. I tak zrobiłam. Chciałam trochę odetchnąć. W trakcie drogi zniszczyłam upięte włosy i rozpuściłam na wiatr. Wjechałam w jakąś polną drogę. Na łące widziałam pasące się konie obok domu. Dokoła roztaczały się pola z pięknymi kwiatami. Przejeżdżając tą drogą mój samochód trafił na jakiegoś gwoździa i przebiło się koło. Zdesperowana wysiadłam z samochodu. Pierwszy raz znalazłam się w takiej sytuacji. Zaczęłam wołać o pomoc jednakże myślałam że raczej nikogo tu nie zastanę i spędzę tu resztę dnia. Wtedy bym miała nieźle przechlapane w domu gdyby moi rodzice dowiedzieli się że byłam na wsi. Wsiadłam do samochodu i napiłam się coli ponieważ było bardzo gorącą. Nagle od strony łąki gdzie pasły się konie zauważyłam biegnącego chłopaka. Nie wyglądał na bogatego. Wysiadłam z samochodu i on podszedł do mnie i zapytał: -Czy to ty wołałaś o pomoc? -Tak ja-odpowiedziałam zmieszana- Bo yyy...widzisz yyy...- nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć byłam jak niewstrząśnięty drink. -Ja mam na imię Czkawka. -A ja Astrid. Ale pomógłbyś mi z samochodem bo przebiło się koło i zupełnie nie wiem o mam robić. -Spoko nie ma problemu. Po godzinie auto było gotowe. -Dziękuje ci Czkawka, gdyby nie ty to chyba by mnie noc tu zastała. Niestety nie mam ci co dać bo nie wżęłam torebki. -Spoko nie ma sprawy. Czkawka patrzył się na mnie wzrokiem jakby się zakochał...Lecz po chwili powiedział: -Może pójdziesz ze mą na łąkę pokaże ci konie? -Z chęcią bym poszła, lecz nie mogę musze jechać już do domu, może innym razem-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -To spotkamy się jeszcze- zapytał. -Może tak-odpowiedziałam. Wnet wsiadłam do mojego Porsche i pojechałam do domu... Rozdział 4 Zanim pojechałam w stronę domu, pojechałam szybko na myjnie aby umyć samochód bo gdyby rodzice zobaczyli go w takim stanie to by się naprawdę przerazili. Zajechałam pod dom na balkonie siedziała moja mama i wyglądało to trochę jakby na mnie czekała, pewnie mnie będzie wypytywać gdzie byłam, co robiłam...Będę musiała nieźle na ściemniać, cóż ale damie to nie przystoi. Zresztą kto by się tych gadek, szmatek trzymał... Weszłam do domu i pierwsze co usłyszałam słowa mojej mamy: -Gdzieś była tyle czasu?-zapytała mnie nieco ostrym tonem-Miałaś być wcześniej! Wiesz która jest godzina?! -Oj mamo daj spokój-powiedziałam ostrożnie. -Co daj spokój?! Ja ci spokoju nie dam! Gdzieś była? -Byłam na mieście-powiedziałam, nie bardzo wiedziałam co powiedzieć i szybko ułożyłam coś w głowie-Miałam być wcześniej tyle że spotkałam syna stryjecznego wuja szwagra babci jej drugiego męża... Moja mama nie bardzo wiedziała co ma powiedzieć szczerze mówiąc mi samej ciężko takie coś przeszło przez gardło a co dopiero ona miała powiedzieć...Więc po chwili zapytała: -Aha... i co tam u niego? -Całkiem spoko-powiedziałam i wymyśliłam coś na biegu-Jest yyy... bardzo ważnym urzędnikiem...-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Aha no dobrze idź się szykuj została tylko godzina. I Amelia ci z pewnością pomoże-spojrzała się na nią surowym i ostrym wzrokiem. Pewnie nie wiecie z resztą skąd macie wiedzieć. Amelia jest tu nową pokojówką i mojej mamie ona się bardzo nie podoba. Weszłam do pokoju wraz z Amelią i jeszcze jedną z obsługi. Na szafie wisiały znów dwie suknie przyszykowane wcześniej. Jedna była do kolana biała z koronki była rozłożysta i przepiękna, druga czarno różowa bardzo prosta. Od razu mimo że nie nawidze chodzić w sukienkach, wybrałam tą białą. I druga ze służących Driata chciała mi spiąć włosy, lecz wolałam żeby były rozpuszczone. Jeszcze tylko lekki makijaż i gotowe. Tak oto gotowa zeszłam na dół było jeszcze 15 minut do przyjazdu dziadków. Nagle pod nasz dom zajechała limuzyna z niej wysiadła babcia i dziadek. Pomyślałam sobie że na kolacji moja mama będzie opowiadać jak to się spotkałam z tą że osobą z rodziny, którą wymyśliłam na biegu... Rozdział 5 Dziadkowie usiedli przy stole wraz z nami, babcia zaczęła mówić jaka to ja jestem piękna i w ogóle. Kelnerzy przynosili nam pyszne jedzenie które przygotowywał najlepszy kucharz w mieście zatrudniony u nas na jeden dzień specjalnie na tą okazje. Po zjedzeniu pysznych potraw, moja mama zaczęła właśnie o tym mówić, tyle że najśmieszniejsze było to że nie wiedziała jak to powiedzieć i ja przejęłam głos: -Babciu mama chciała powiedzieć że ja spotkałam na mieście syna stryjecznego wuja szwagra twojego drugiego męża.-z trudem to wymówiłam. -O jak miło, nie tak dawno się z nim widziałam i co najlepsze właśnie mam dla was niespodziankę!-powiedziała moja babcia. Muszę przyznać że na te słowa byłam bardzo zdziwiona ponieważ ja chyba wymyśliłam tą postać... -A więc syn stryjecznego wuja szwagra mego drugiego męża powiedział iż chciałby prosić o rękę waszą córkę Astrid. -Ale to przecież rodzina!-powiedziała moja mama. -Ale baaardzo daleka i nie ma co na to zważać że to rodzina-powiedziała babcia z uśmiechem i przekonaniem w głosie. Przyznam szczerze że to był szok nie tylko dla mnie lecz mój tata dowiadując się że ten ktoś też jest w dziedzinie politycznej bardzo chciał żeby on zagościł w naszej rodzinie jako mój mąż. Nagle babcia zmieniła temat i pytała się jak mi idzie w szkole i tak dalej i tak dalej... Około godziny 22 pojechali ja także po prysznicu poszłam spać i głęboko przemyślałam o tym wszystkim co się dzisiaj wydarzyło... I babcia powiedziała że w niedziele będziemy mieli spotkanie w restauracji z tym właśnie chłopakiem...Dzisiaj środa także jest jeszcze trochę czasu i myślę czyby jutro znów nie pojechać na wieś i w szczególności spotkać się z Czkawką... Rozdział 6 Obudziłam się rano świeciło słońce, śpiewały ptaki na okolicznych drzewach, a ja myślałam co by tu ciekawego zrobić dzisiejszego dnia po zajęciach na uczelni...Na myśli ciągle miałam aby pojechać na wieś i spotkać się z tym chłopakiem znaczy Czkawką bo obiecałam mu że się spotkamy na te konie...w sumie to nie mogę się już doczekać. Zeszłam jak na co dzień na śniadanie i pojechałam swoim samochodem na uczelnie. Na uczelni miałam dzisiaj aż trzy egzaminy i jedno zaliczenie. Przyjechałam do domu zjadłam obiad i znów powiedziałam że jadę na miasto, a tak naprawdę jade na wieś... Dojechałam, pojechałam tam gdzie byłam wczoraj. Wysiadłam z samochodu i poszłam w stronę łąki gdzie pasły się konie. Doszłam na miejsce, na trawie na kocu leżał chłopiec który tak jakby się zamyślił. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić więc stanęłam nad nim i powiedziałam: -Cześć Czkawka! Chłopak momentalnie się podniósł i odpowiedział: -Cześć yyy Astrid-powiedział niepewnie-chyba dobrze pamiętam tak?-zapytał. -Tak zgadza się dobrze pamiętasz-powiedziałam z uśmiechem-Byłam tu wczoraj, zaprosiłeś mnie na konie, ale ja musiałam pojechać szybko do domu, więc przyjechałam dzisiaj-powiedziałam. -Ok to chodźmy-powiedział-przedstawię ci kilka moich koni i jak zechcesz to może się na nich przejedziesz-dodał z uśmiechem. Czkawka przedstawił mi prawie wszystkie konie, znaleźliśmy również wspólny język na ich temat, ponieważ w dzieciństwie konie mnie bardzo inspirowały, ale jak ja mogłam mieć je realnie jak mnie trzymano "pod kluczem". Idąc łąką Czkawka zaczął opowiadać m swoją historię życiową, co prawda nie ukrywam chciałam ją poznać...Dowiedziałam się wiele ciekawych rzeczy na jego temat...W pewnym momencie trzymając kwiatka Czkawka zapytał się mnie: -A twoja historia jaka jest? Też muszę ją poznać. -Lepiej nie mówić-odpowiedziałam. -Powiedz!-rozkazał, -Nie pewnie będziesz się śmiał. -Nie, nie będę obiecuję. -Ah-westchnęłam-no dobrze. Leżąc na łące na kocu wraz z nim, opowiedziałam mu całą moją życiową historię, której tak naprawdę się wstydziłam. W jego oczach widziałam zrozumienie, całkiem jakby wiedział z czym się borykam. Po zakończeniu mojej historii zaśpiewałam mu kawałek piosenki: " Dzień za dniem Marnuje się wszystko stoi bezwietrznie... Dzień za dniem buduj to co chcesz mieć wiecznie... Tylko tak mogę mieć pewnego dnia czego wciąż mi brak... Zbyt wiele chwil do stracenia jeszcze mam, nie chce już na niby żyć... Nie, nie przejmuj się liczy się teraz i tu do utraty tchu, nic nie zdarzy się dwa razy tu..." -Jak ty pięknie śpiewasz-powiedział. -Nie wiem może i tak-odpowiedziałam mu. Czkawka wstał razem ze mną, przybliżył się do mnie i mnie przytulił przy okazji także cmoknął mnie w policzek...Cały dzień spędziłam z nim na łące. Pod koniec spotkania zapytał: -To od dzisiaj będziemy przyjaciółmi?-zapytał-Bo wiesz ty znasz moje sekrety, ja znam twoje... -Ja jeszcze nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela i nie wiem jak to jest, ale dobrze zgadzam się. Po tych słowach przytuliliśmy się i Czkawka odprowadził mnie do samochodu. Gdy wsiadła on zapytał mnie: -A jutro się spotkamy przyjaciółko? -Mam nadzieje że tak, aczkolwiek mogę mieć trochę nauki bo egzamin, ale postaram się być nawet na tą godznkę-odpowiedział z uśmiechem. -Dobrze będę czekał. Po tych słowach pomachałam mu jeszcze przez szybę i ruszyłam w stronę domu... Rozdział 7 Jadę do domu ale zapomniałam o myjni. Idę do domu i co słyszę: -Gdzieś ty znowu była i czym tak ubrudziłaś samochód? -Byłam na mieście i musiałam przejechać przez plac budowy a wcześniej wjechałam w kałuże i dlatego się ubrudził-znów musiałam coś na ściemniać. -No dobrze-odpowiedziała bez złości-idź do pokoju masz gościa.-dodała moja mama. -Ale kto to?!-zapytałam. -Zobaczysz! Już nie chciałam się kłócić więc pomyślałam sobie że to może jakaś moja koleżanka z uniwersytetu. Ale zanim poszłam do pokoju, wstąpiłam do łazienki, żeby jakoś się ogarnąć. Założyłam sukienkę i lekko przeczesałam włosy. Poszłam w stronę pokoju... Weszłam do pokoju i co widzę! Na moim łóżku spokojnie siedzi sobie jakiś chłopak i czyta książkę w pewnym momencie powiedział do mnie: -Cześć! Jak u ciebie leci? Co słychać?-obsypał mnie lawiną pytań. Ja stałam w drzwiach i momentalnie je zamknęłam, dosłownie nie wiedziałam kto to jest. Patrzyłam się na niego przez dłuższą chwile. Serce mi mocno waliło. Szczerze mówiąc bałam się... Po chwili on zapytał: -No Astrid czemu nie odpowiadasz? Byłam oszołomiona nie wiedziałam co mam mówić, uszczypnęłam się nawet żeby przekonać się czy aby na pewno nie śpię. Po chwili zastanowienia się odpowiedziałam: -U mnie wszystko ok, ale...-w gardle po prostu mnie zatykało-ale... muszę się uczyć bo jutro mam egzamin i nie mogę gadać, musze się nauczyć bo chce go zdać na piątkę-odpowiedziałam i odetchłam z ulgą. -To w takim razie mogę ci pomóc pouczymy się razem-odpowiedział. Na te słowa wstał z łóżka i przybliżył się do mnie przytulił mnie...Lecz ja odepchnęłam go... -Co ty robisz człowieku?!-zapytałam wkurzona. -Astrid jesteśmy dorośli...-odpowiedział i znów przybliżył się do mnie wziął mnie na ręce i rzucił mnie na łóżko i od razu chciał przejść do tych rzeczy. Ja próbowałam się bronić jak tylko mogłam, ale nie dałam rady bo on już zdjął ze mnie sukienkę... Ja krzyknęłam: -Przestań!!!-przy okazji kopnęłam go i on leżał na podłodze ja szybko przykryłam się prześcieradłem... -O co ci chodzi?-zapytał. -O ten tramwaj co nie chodzi! Wypad stąd!!! Byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana... On szybko wyszedł z pokoju... Naprawdę nie wiedziałam kto to jest. I czy moja mam też...Ten ktoś mimo tego że się nie znamy chciał coś zrobić ze mną... Nie wiedział co się ze mną działo... Zagadka! Czytelnicy... Jak myślicie kto to był? To wydarzyło się naprawdę czy może Astrid śniła? Czego chciał ten nieznajomy gościu? Odpowiadajcie w komach:) Pozdrawiam:D ''' Rozdział 8 Budzę się rano...okazuje się że to był tylko przeraźliwy sen. Zeszłam na śniadanie i po śniadaniu na uczelnie. Miałam 2 egzaminy i nie byłam zadowolona... Dzisiaj piątek i coraz bardziej zaczynam się stresować niedzielnym spotkaniem. Wróciłam do domu zjadłam obiad i co? Pewnie się domyślacie...tak pojechałam na wieś do mojego przyjaciela. W trakcie drogi uświadomiłam sobie że on w sumie jest mi potrzebny...W końcu to przyjaciel. Musiałam mu dzisiaj opowiedzieć o tym śnie. Musze o tym komuś powiedzieć. A Czkawka się do tego akurat nadaje. Zajechałam w polną drogę niedaleko pastwiska gdzie pasły się konie, a Czkawka już stał przy drodze i czekał całkiem jakby przeczuwał że ja dzisiaj przyjadę chociaż mu tego nie obiecywałam... Wysiadłam z samochodu i pierwsze co słysze: -Cześć Astriś! -Hej!-odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli będę tak na ciebie mówić-powiedział. -Nie no, no coś ty. Możesz mówić jak chcesz-powiedziałam do niego mrugając jednym okiem. -Ok kochanie. -No ej. Tak nie mów!-powiedziałam śmiejąc się. -No dobra, dobra. Żartowałem.-powiedział śmiejąc się. Postanowiliśmy pójść na spacer do...lasu. Szliśmy sobie piękną drogą i ja zaczęłam opowiadać mu o tym śnie, który mi się przyśnił. On bardzo się zdziwił. Razem rozmyślaliśmy nad tym kto to mógł być. Doszliśmy do wniosku że raczej nik znany, po prostu jakaś przypadkowa postać, bo nawet opis nie pasował do żadnej znanej osoby. Szliśmy sobie drogą i nagle on powiedział: -Wiesz co Astrid? -Słucham-powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Ja myśle że... -Że? -Że nas łączy coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń...że jesteśmy, znaczy powinniśmy być razem-powiedział nieśmiało. Ja stanęłam i rzuciłam o ziemie kwiatkiem, który miałam w ręce. Czkawka spojrzał się na mnie dziwną miną i w pewnym momencie mnie zapytał: -Co ci jest? -Czy ty!-zaczęłam-Czy ty naprawdę sobie wyobrażasz że my będziemy razem?! Na mózg upadłeś czy wypiłeś za mocną kawkę, a może cię prąd kopnął? Człowieku jak nawet możesz sobie wyobrażać że m będziemy razem ja bogata dziewczyna i taki prosty chłopak jak ty! Jak nawet możesz! -Astrid... -Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam! I on w odpowiedzi złapał mnie w tali i mocno przysunął mnie do siebie po czym lekko pocałował mnie w usta. Ja odsunęłam się od niego i w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Już miałam uciec w stronę auta ale z naprzeciwka dochodzili do nas starsi państwo. Doszli do nas i co usłyszałam? -Czkawka gdzie ty się szwędasz miałeś pilnować koni!-powiedziała pani. -Oj mamo.-odpowiedział Czkawka. Bardzo się zdziwiłam z tego co usłyszałam. O nie to rodzice Czkawki zobaczyli mnie z nim! Ups... mam nadzieje że nie widzieli pocałunku... -O Astrid zapomniałbym-powiedział- To moi rodzice-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Dzień dobry!-powiedziałam. -Czkawka proszę, proszę masz dziewczynę i o niczym nam nie powiedziałeś!-powiedziała jego mama. -Tak naprawdę to... -Tak naprawdę to nie jestem jego dziewczyną...tylko...dobrą przyjaciółką-powiedziałam, przynajmniej wyręczyłam Czkawkę. -To w takim razie zapraszam do nas na herbatę. -Tyle że ja nie mogę bo-nie dokończyłam bo przerwała mi jego mama. -Nalegam!-powiedziała mama Czkawki. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem więc, musiała się zgodzić. Wszyscy poszliśmy do domu Czkawki na herbate i musze przyznać że w jego domu panowała naprawdę miła atmosfera. Zaczęłam opowiadać na życzenie jego mamy o sobie gdzie mieszkam, czym się zajmuje itp. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. W penwym momencie spojrzałam na zegarek była 20.30 i powiedziałam że musze już iść. Jednak mama Czkawki jeszcze poprosiła mnie o mój telefon, ale po co jej to nie wiem. -Dziękuje bardzo za herbatę i do zobaczenia!-powiedziałam już miałam wychodzić ale zatrzymał mnie głos. -Poczekaj Astrid, odprowadzę cię.-powiedział Czkawka. -Ok-powiedziałam. Wyszliśmy z domu i Czkawka odprowadził mnie do samochodu. Lecz zanim wsiadłam jeszcze sobie chwile rozmawialiśmy: -No to pa-powiedziałam z uśmiechem do Czkawki. -Nom pa-odpowiedział mi odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Yyy...Czkawka sorry za dzisiaj, głupio wyszło wiem, ale ja nie chciałam. -Nie no spoko nie ma sprawy, nie gniewam się. -To dobrze bo myślałam że tak-powiedziałam-To pa do zobaczenia kiedyś tam na pewno-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -No to pa. Czkawka jeszcze powtórzył gest z dzisiejszego po południa, a mianowicie objął mnie w tali mocno przysunął się do mnie i lekko pocałował, lecz ja także odwzajemniłam jego pocałunek. Odeszłam od niego wsiadłam do samochodu i odjechałam coś sobie uświadamiając... '''ZAGADKA!!! To już kolejna na moim blogu :P Jak myślicie co Astrid sobie uświadomiła??? I jak odbędzie się spotkanie z tym gościem z rodziny??? Czy Astrid i Czkawka...czy coś ch łączy czy był to przyjacielski pocałunek??? Odp w komach :D Pozdrowienia :D Rozdział 9 O nie dzisiaj niedziela i spotkanie z tym chłopakiem, jestem coraz bardziej zaczynam się denerwować... Boje sie tego spotkania, spotkanie o 17 w sumie to jakaś kolacja z niespodzianką boje sie ale musze zachować spokuj... Godzina 12 i już wielkie przygotowania. Zostało tylko 5 godzin... Moi dziadkowie już przyjechali do nas. Moja babcia przywiozła mi piękną długą granatową suknie z jakimiś ozdobnymi cekinami. Ubrałam się w nią wyglądałam naprawde zjawiskowo to tego makijaż i pięknie upięte włosy w koka. Biżuteria za 10 tys. złotych i torebka za 3tys. złotych. Moich rodziców na to stać. No ale cuż... życie w bogactwie nie jest takie super jak myślicie. Godz 15 już musieliśmy wyjechać z domu bo w drogiej restauracji trzeba być godzine wcześniej, bynajmniej u nas tak jest. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce było tam cudownie i bardzo ładnie w sumie to była tam też sala balowa i baardzo dużo gości z mojej rodziny tylko nie wiem po co. W końcu miała być to tylko kolacja... Po chwli mówie do babci: - Babciu dlaczego tu jest tak dużo ludzi z naszej rodziny? -Przekonasz sie po kolacji oh będzie cudnie... Przeczuwałam że już mi coś tu śmierdzi ale nie chciałam tego mówić przy babci ani rodzicach. Usiedliśmy przy stole w trakcie jedzenia rozmawialiśmy o moim wykształceniu i tak dalej... Po kolacji Martin zaprosił mnie do tańca... Tańczyliśmy w milczeniu nic do siebie nie mówiliśmy. A w trakcie naszego tańca leciało: Włączamy youtube wpisujemy agosto alvaro solera i czytamy dajel :D Po zakończeniu piosenki Martin ukleknął prze demną a z kuchni wyjechał wielki tort. -Astrid, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał mnie trzymając przepiekny pierścionek pewnie za 5tys. Wszyscy się patzyli na nas więc chyba nie mogłam powiedzieć nie nie chce być twoją żoną! Więc pod przymusem ludzi powiedziałam: -Tak chce być twoją żnoną, wyjde za ciebie. Mówiąc to czułam że będę tego żałować> On wstał i lekko pocałował mnie. A ja sobie myślałam no terzeba jakoś grać więc odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać kelnerki zaczęły roznosić tort. Wnet wszyscy poszli do tańca. Ja z Martinem Także. W trakcie naszego tańca, nagle kelnerka poprosiła mnie ze sobą bo zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Poszłam za nią. Podała mi słuchawke i powiedziałm: -Tak słucham. Przez słuchawke usłyszałam głos mamy Czkawki. Pomyślałam sobie czy wie o moich zaręczynach i zacznie mi gratulować? Ale yo co usłyszałam przez słuchawkę od razu wprawiło mnie w płacz. Przyszedł Martin za mną i zapytał co się stało ja mu odpowiedziałam że nic wielkiego i wyleciałam z płaczem na dwór w prost do limuzyny i powiedział że chce jechać do szpitala na ulie Parkową. A dlaczego? Bo okazało się że mama Czkawki dzwoniła po to aby przekazać mi że Czkawka miał Krytyczny wypadek i jest w baardzo ciężkim stanie w szpitalu... Tak jakby zagadka czy ogłoszenie:/ A więc... jeśli chcecie żebym np lekko zmnieniła sytuacje związaną z rozdziałem 9 to poprosze o odp i jeśli macie nwm może jakąś podopowiedź to dawajcie znać :P Mówie wam o tym nie bez powodu :P A co do nextów to... tak w połowie maja zluzuje mi się grafik więc... ale jeśli już długo czekacie to jeśli dostane lapka od siostry to być może napisze w sobote;) Pozdrawiam;) 'Rozdział 10' Wbiegłam z płaczem do szpitala, na korytarzu stali zapłakani rodzice Czkawki. Akurat Spojrzeli się w moją stronę, szybko do nich doszłam i pełna strachu i żalu zapytałam: -Gdzie jest Czkawka?! Co się z nim dzieje?!-krzyczałam i jego mama do mnie podeszła i mocno mnie prztuliła. -Czkawka jest na sali operacyjnej od pół godziny, lekarze powiedzieli że operacja może trawać nawet 4 godziny ze względu na jego stan i poważne urazy... -Dokładnie co mu sie stało i jak?! -Astrid sama nie wie wiem nas nie było w domu, byliśmy na zakupach gdy zadzwonił telefon ze szpitala, powiedzieli nam że ma pękniętą czaszke i ma złamane obie nogi i jego stan jest krytyczny-powiedziała to z płaczem. -Nie jak to...-mówiłam sobie szeptem w płaczu-Czkawka dlaczego? Coś ty najlepszego zrobił! Tak jakby w tej chwili uświadomiłam sobie że on chyba jest dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, ale sama nie byłam tego pewna, może lepiej z takimi przemyśleniami poczekać do tego aż Czkawka bedzie o ile z nim już bedzie wszystko w porządku. Po chwili jego mama zapytała sie mnie: -Astrid, a ty jesteś tak odświętie ubrana i...czy my ci w czymś nie przeszkodziliśmy? -Prosze pani nawet jeśli to to nieważne, ważne jest teraz to że Czkawka mósi przeżyć!-po tych słowach musiałam przytulić się do jego mamy chociaż wiem że troche nie wypadało, ale w takiej sytuacji cuż... * Minęły dwie godziny w sali operacyjnej ciągle trawała operacja, żaden lekarz z niej nie wychodził nawet żeby powiedzieć co z nim i jak przebiega zabieg i czy wszystko bedzie dobrze. Siedziałm na krześle na korytarzu, czułam jak moje oczy powoli się zamykają z racji iż była 2 w nocy i chciało mi się spać. Nagle zadzwonił telefon, na wyświetlaczu komórki pojawił się numer mamy i nie bardzo wiedziałam czy odebrać. Dzwoniła kilka razy, zadawałam sobie spawe z tego że się martwi. W końcu poszłam na koniec korytarza i odebałam.: -Astrid gdzie ty jesteś! -Mamo jestem w szpitalu, kolega miał poważny wypadek i...-czułam jak powili zanika mi głos i zaczynam płakać- jest w krytycznym stanie i po prostu musiałam przyjechać-na chwile jednak się opanowałam- A jeśli chodzi o zaręczyny to odwołaj wszystko i powiedz że to co powiedział to nieprawda i ja to musze wszystko przemyśleć na spkojnie i zróbcie to wszystko w późniejszym terminie.- zauważyłam, że z sali wychodzi lekarz więc powiedziałam- yyy... mamo przepraszam, ale musze już kończyć. Wyłączyłam komórke i poszłam w stronę lekarza. -Panie doktorze i co z nim? -Nie moge pani udzielić informacji, moge udzielić tylko rodzinie, przykro mi... -Panie doktorze prosze -A kim pani dla niego jest? Nie bardzo wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć, ale za wszelką cene chciałam się dowiedzieć: -Jestem jego narzeczoną! -Dobrze, a więc prosze zawołać jego rodziców i prosze na rozmowe. Poszłam do nich i wraz z nimi uadałam sie do lekarza na rozmowe. Rozmawialiśmy przed salą operacyjną. Lekarz powiedział że Czkawka ma duże szanse na przeżycie, operacja już w zasadzie powinna się kończyć i bedzie leżał na sali operacyjnej, ale do kiedy i co bedzie dalej jueszcze nie wiadomo, wiadomo jednak że jeśli z nóg bedzie miał już zdjęty gips bedzie musiał chodzić na 3 miesięczną rehabilitacje o ile wszystko się powiedzie i nie bedzie żadnych przeszkód. Wiadomo też było że mózg w obrażeniu czaszki nie został uszkodzony co najważniejsze. Lezcz lekarz powiedział że następne dni mogą być jeszcze decydujące... 'Rozdział 11' Wróciłam do domu o 6 rano, aby się przebrać i przy okazji coś zjeść. W palnach miałam od razu jechać do szpitala. W kuchni akurat zobaczyła mnie moja mama i zapytała: -No i jak z tym twoim kolegą? -Stan sie unormował, już jest po operacji, całe szczęście w obrażeniu czaszki mózg nie był uszkodzony, ale lekarz powiedział że następne dni mogą być decydujące jeżeli chodzi o niego. Mówiłam to z wielkim smutkiem i czułam jak zaraz zbierze mi sie na płacz. Moja mama podeszła do mnie i mnie prztuliła co u niej żadko się zadarzało, do ucha powiedziała mi że bardzo jej smutno i mi współczuje. Zrozumiała że dzisiaj chciałam pojechać do szpitala a nie na uniwersytet więc mnie zwolniła na czas nieokreślony, troche bede musiała nadrabiać ale teraz nie to się liczy. Zjadłam, wsiadłam w samochód i pojechałam prosto do szpitala, chociaż wiem że Czkawka jest w tymczasowej śpiączce musiała sie znim zobaczyć. * W szpitali byli także jego rodzice, właśnie wyszli z sali gdzie leżał Czkawka i poszli się czegoś napić więc poszłam do pielęgniarki zapytać się czy moge wejść. Pozwoliła mi. Weszła do sali Czkawaka leżał podpięty pod różne urządzenia, oczywiście był w śpiączce. Usiadłam na krzesełku obok łóżka, popatrzyłam się chwilke i powiedziałam: -Hej Czkawka, wiem że ty teraz jesteś w śpiączce i może mnie nie słyszysz. Prosze cie obudź się i szybko wróć do zdrowia chce żebyś był zdrowy i...-w tym momencie zbierało mi sie na płacz-...żebyśmy razem mogli chodzić po łące i rozmawiać. Czkawka ja czuje, dopiero teraz czuje jak to się stało że łączy nas coś więcej ale jak sie obudzisz to to omówimy...Prawda? Musiałam już wyjść, więc wstała z krzesełka i pocałowałam go w czoło mimo iż miał owinięte bandażem. * Wyszłam z sali i oparłam się o ściane, myślałam nad tym wszystkim, zastanawiłałam sie czy dobrze zrobiłam, czy dobrze mu teraz to powiedziałam równie dobrze mogłam mu powiedzieć Kocham Cię! ale czy by to usłyszał? Nie wolałam sie wstrzymać, ale ja czuje ja naprawde to czuje ale czy to prawdziwe? Zagadka! Hej :D Jak myślicie czy Astrid dobrze zrobiła i czy naprawde go kocha? Co bedzie gdy Czkawka się obudzi? Czy Astrid wyzna mu swą miłość? Odpowiadajcie w komach i wyczekujcie nextów :D 'Rozdział 12' Siedze sobie w pokoju i zastanwiam się nad tym wszystkim co się działo w ostatnich dniach. W ręku trzymam ołówek z myślą że może jdnak coś uda mi się narysować na ten pieprzony egzamin, ale myślami cały czas jestem przy Czkawce. Naprawde się o niego martwię. W końcu mam dość i ciskam ołówkiem o ścianę, a kartkę wyrzucam do kosza. ' '- Spadaj! - zaczynam rozrzucać się książkami po pokoju, zrywam zasłonkę. W końcu w płaczu kłade się na łóżku. Do pokoju wchodzi Diana jedna z naszych pokojówek. Podchodzi do mnie i niepewnym głosem pyta mnie: '- Panienko... co się stało? Oczywiśćie jeśli nie chcesz mówić to nie mów... do niczego nie zmuszam.' Zaczęła zbierać książki z podłogi. Ja sobie to wszystko spokojnie przymyślałam i powiedziałam: '- Nie czekaj! Nie zbieraj ich - poprosiłam - Ja nabałaganiłam to i ja posprzątam. I przy okazji z chcięcią z tobą o tym porozmawiam, musze się komuś wygadać.' Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o tym i zeszło nam dobre 1,5 godziny po czym obie posprzątałyśmy pokój. ' '''W końcu patrze na ekran swojego telefonu i mam kilka nieodebranych połączeń do mamy Czkawki. Od razu się ubrałam, przeprosiłam Dianę i powiedziałam że muszę jechać do szpitala. Wsiadłam do samochodu i ruszyłam w stronę szpitala. ' * ' '''Wbiegłam do szpitala na holu byli jego rodzice.' '- Przepraszam że nie odbierałam... czy coś się stało?' '- Oj Astrid, chcieliśmy cię poinformować że Czkwaka...' Nagle czuje jak ciśnienie mi sie podnosi i kompletnie nie wiem co mam robić, myśle tylko o najgorszym scenariuszu: '- Że co?!' '-Że Czkawka... Już się wybudził, i można z nim rozmawiać. CZeka na ciebie. - powiedziała z uśmiechem.' Czuje jak do oczu napływają mi łzy, ale to łzy szczęścia. Więc ide do niego do sali. *''' ' '''Wchodzę do sali. Czkawaka leży na łużku z zamkniętymi oczami. Siadam na krześle koło jego łóżka i mówie:' '- Cześć Czkawka.' '- O Astriś, cześć kochana - w jego oczach widze radość a także malujący się na twrzy uśmiech.' '- Jak się czujesz?' '- Juz lepiej na pewno.' '- To dobrze.' Nagle zastaje nas cisza nikt nic nie mówi aż wkońcu on się odzywa. - Co jest? - Zastanawiam się nad tym co ostatnio ci powiedziałam jak była u ciebie a ty jeszcze byłeś w śpiączce. - A co powiedziałaś? - Że cię kocham. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - No to dobrze powiedziałaś, bo akurat tak się składa że ja ciebie też Astriś. Do oczu poraz kolejny napłynęły mi łzy i poczułam wielką radość, wstałam i pochyliłam się nad nim nasze usta się spotkały i trwaliśmy z namiętnym lecz nieco krótkim pocałunki... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach